


Geknetete Finger

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon steht auf Männer, aber das wissen nicht viele. Lars schon. Und Simon hat eine Bitte. An Lars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geknetete Finger

Simon war unruhig, und das war doch sehr untypisch für ihn. Sonst war er die Ruhe in Person, in der Kabine, beim Training, bei dem Spielen. Für seine Jungs war er die Ruhe in Person, strahlte eben diese Ruhe aus und half ihnen damit, sich auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

Heute war es anders, heute war er unruhig, und sämtliche Entspannungsmaßnahmen hatten versagt. Er knetete sich die Finger, lief Furchen in den Boden und war kurz davor mit sich selbst zu reden.

Vor drei Wochen war es ihm schon einmal so gegangen:  
"Lars - hast du mal einen Moment?" sprach er seinen Vizekapitän an. Gerade mal 24, der Junge, und sah noch bedeutend jünger aus, und schon Vizekapitän - hinter ihm, der locker acht Jahre älter war! Aber auch Lars zeichneten seine eigenen Eigenschaften aus - diese Ruhe, Besonnenheit, Konzentration, dazu Offenheit und Einfühlungsvermögen. Lars machte seinen Job gut, und gerade für die jüngeren Spieler konnte er ein besserer Ansprechpartner sein als Simon selbst.

"Klar hab ich einen Moment - was gibt’s?" Sie standen noch in der Kabine, die meisten anderen waren aber schon gegangen.

"Nicht hier, okay. Ähm... lass uns mal... wollen wir was essen gehen?", schlug Simon vor. "Oder wolltest du dich mit Sven treffen?" Das passierte mindestens einmal die Woche.

"Nee, heute nicht. Also, Sven nicht. Essen schon, wohin?"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie bei einem etwas edlerem Italiener und warteten bei einem Glas Traubenschorle auf ihr Essen. Simon wünschte, er hätte einen Wein bestellt, damit wäre es vielleicht ein wenig einfacher gewesen. Dabei sollte es doch einfach sein.

Er hatte sich bis jetzt nicht bei vielen Menschen geoutet, seine Familie wusste von ihm, aber das war es eigentlich schon. Mitspieler waren ahnungslos - wie auch Lars.

Bei dem war es anders - über ihn wusste die Mannschaft bescheid, er hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er zwar auch Frauen mochte, Männer ihm aber bedeutend lieber waren. Die Jungs hatten es gut aufgenommen, etwas anderes hatte Simon aber auch nicht erwartet. Warum er selbst noch ungeoutet war, konnte er gar nicht sagen. Vielleicht so etwas wie Gewohnheit. Doch heute wollte er es ändern.

Simon knetete seine Hände, und hätte er den Platz dazu gehabt, hätte er Furchen in den Boden gelaufen. "Lars...", fing er an, und sein Gegenüber sah ihn aufmerksam an. Lars, ich... ich hätte es dir wohl schon längst sagen sollen... ich bin... ich steh... ich hab auch Männer lieber als Frauen."

So, jetzt war es raus - und Lars starrte ihn an. Regungslos. Starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Außerirdischer - jedenfalls kam es Simon so vor. Dann, auf einmal, fühlte er eine warme, fast schon heiße Hand auf seinen verknoteten, eiskalten Finger. "Musst dir die Finger deswegen nicht abreißen", murmelte Lars und griff nun auch mit der anderen Hand zu. "Was bist du so nervös?"

Das hatte sich Simon im Nachherein auch gefragt, es war doch kein großes Ding, ausgerechnet Lars von sich zu erzählen, und natürlich - etwas anderes hätte gar nicht passieren können - hatte Lars ihn angelächelt und ihm gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung war. War es ja auch.

Heute verbog sich Simon wieder die Finger. Heute stand er auf dem Flur vor der Kabine und wartete auf Lars - und verknotete und verbog sich die Finger. Wie vor drei Wochen.

Und wie vor drei Wochen trat Lars schließlich zu ihm und legte seine warmen Hände auf die verknoteten Finger. "Nicht abreißen", mahnte wieder, wie im Restaurant, und sah ihn wieder so ernst an. "Was ist es denn diesmal?"

Simon schluckte. Das war doch eine total dämliche Idee! Wie hatte er überhaupt darauf kommen können? Nur, weil Lars auch schwul war - oder irgendwas in der Richtung - musste es ja noch lange nicht heißen... "Zeig es mir", brach es aus Simon heraus.

Verständnislos sah Lars ihn an. "Was soll ich dir zeigen?" Noch immer lagen seine warmen Hände auf Simons und hielten sie so still, ansonsten hätte er sicher wieder angefangen sie zu kneten.

Langsam schüttelte Simon den Kopf, begann dann aber doch ganz leise zu erklären. "Wie... wie das so ist. Also... ich meine... ich weiß, ich bin verheiratet und weiß eigentlich, wie... wie ES ist, aber eben nicht..."

Lars schien jetzt zu begreifen. "Du willst wissen, wie es mit einem Mann ist?", fragte er nach. Nur ein leichtes, verschämtes Nicken antwortete ihm. "Und ich soll es dir zeigen?" Wieder ein Nicken.

Es wiederholte sich alles wie im Restaurant, auch diesmal starrte Lars ihn zunächst nur an, eine Ewigkeit, in der Simon schon mehrfach gestorben war, dann... tatsächlich, da war ein Lächeln auf Lars' Lippen. "Es wird mir eine Ehre sein."

Einige, wenige Worte - und Simon atmete auf. Er hatte nicht alles verbockt, sondern Lars würde es sogar machen. Würde ihn einführen... oder wie auch immer, innerlich schüttelte Simon den Kopf über diese allzu bildliche Formulierung.

"Wann magst du zu mir kommen?", fragte Lars, er hatte offenbar gleich schon die ganze Situation erfasst. Bei Simon würde es nicht gehen, auf keinen Fall.

"Weiß nicht... morgen?", schlug Simon vor, je früher, desto besser.

Lars nickte, "Aber brich dir bis dahin nicht die Finger ab, wenn ich nicht auf sie aufpassen kann!"

***

So nervös wie eh und je klingelte Simon am frühen Abend bei Lars. Er hatte sich ein wenig schick angezogen und Jenny gesagt, er würde bei Lars sein. Es würde später werden, möglicherweise würde er auch gleich bei ihm schlafen, sie sollte nicht auf ihn warten. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

"Hey, schön, dass du da bist!" Lars öffnete die Tür und strahlte ihn an. Dann wanderte sein Blick nach unten, und in der Tat, Simons Finger verknoteten sich schon wieder. Wie schon gewohnt legte Lars seine Hände auf die nervösen Finger und ließ sie so ruhig werden. "Komm rein - ich hab uns was zu Essen gemacht."

Überrascht sah Simon ihn an, aber doch, das passte zu Lars. Ein wenig Ruhe und Normalität in die Sache bringen, die doch eigentlich auch die normalste der Welt war. Nur für ihn, Simon eben nicht. Für ihn war es eine große Überwindung jetzt hier zu sein.

"Na komm, gibt Kartoffel-Gemüse-Auflauf." Lars umfasste seine Hand fester und zog ihn mit sich in die großzügige Küche. "Komm, setz dich."

Der Auflauf war gut gewesen, fand Simon, und er hatte seine beabsichtigte Wirkung gehabt - Simon zu beruhigen und den Abend gemütlich zu machen.

"Wollen wir noch ins Wohnzimmer, oder gleich rüber?", fragte Lars ihn leise.

Simon überlegte kurz. Einerseits würde er auch gern mit Lars noch im Wohnzimmer sitzen, aber dann würde er nachher womöglich den Schwanz einziehen. "Gleich ins Bett", bat er deswegen leise.

Lars lachte leise, gutmütig, dann stand er auf und zog Simon mit sich. Die Hand in seiner hielt er ganz fest, als wollte er verhindern, dass sie sich wieder mit der anderen verknotete. Das hätten sie ganz sicher getan.

So ruhig wie Lars irgendwie immer war, schob er Simon zum Bett. Der nahm die Umgebung kaum wahr, sondern sah nur Lars an, der ihn beruhigend anlächelte. Dann setzte er sich neben Simon, ganz dicht, und legte ihm einen Arm um. "Nicht so nervös, Simon. Wir machen uns einfach einen schönen Abend - und eine schöne Nacht, okay?", lächelte er ihn an.

Ganz vorsichtig nickte Simon, dann ließ er sich an Lars heranziehen. Es war eine ruhige, fest, freundschaftliche Umarmung, die Simon langsam entspannen ließ. Lars machte es einfach richtig, auch, als er Simon fester an sich zog und einfach aus dem Nichts heraus küsste.

Überrascht keuchte Simon auf, aber Lars schien das nicht zu kümmern, er küsste ihn einfach weiter, weich, zärtlich, so, wie Simon es im Moment brauchte. Es tat einfach gut, so geküsst zu werden. Von einem Mann. Bis auf jugendliches Ausprobieren war das hier sein erster wirklicher Kuss mit einem Mann, und er genoss ihn. So viel besser als mit einer Frau, sogar besser als mit Jenny.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als Lars seine Hand unter sein Shirt schob, aber den Kuss unterbrach er nicht. Langsam, aber zielgerichtet streichelte er über Simons Haut, fühlte die Gänsehaut, die den Rücken überzog, aber dann langsam wich. Es war fühlbar, dass Simon sich allmählich wohler fühlte.

So störte es ihn auch nicht, als Lars kurz darauf den Bund des Shirts anhob und ihm über den Kopf zog. Im Gegenteil machte ihn das aus irgendeinem Grund ungeheuer an. Jetzt langsam wurde ihm klar, was er hier machte - er war bei Lars und würde gleich mit ihm Sex haben. Sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann, und so, wie er das einschätzte, hatte er sich dafür genau den Richtigen ausgesucht.

Eher er sich versah, saß auch Lars mit nacktem Oberkörper neben ihn und strich weiter über seine Haut. "Du darfst mich auch anfassen", wisperte er und lächelte Simon dabei auffordernd an.

Vorsichtig berührte Simon ihn, seine Schulter, seinen Oberarm, dann die Brust. Anders als jede Frau - und besser. So viel besser! Ermutigt durch dieses Gefühl streichelte er Lars weiter, erforschte seinen Körper, die glatte Haut auf festen Muskeln, so verdammt gut fühlte sich dass an.

Er spürte, wie Lars ihn nach hinten auf das Bett drückte und sich dann an ihn schmiegte. Sie küssten sich weiter, dabei Lars' Hände auf seiner Brust, seinen Seiten, bis runter zur Jeans. "Ausziehen?", fragte Lars schließlich leise. Simon nickte nur, ja, ausziehen, das klang gut. Er löste sich von Lars und zerrte die enge Jeans von den Beinen, und kurzentschlossen folgte auch seine enge Shorts.

Er sah Lars leicht grinsen, dann entledigte auch er sich seiner letzten Kleidung und drehte sich wieder Simon zu. Wieder legte er seine Hand auf Simons Brust, und auch Simon streichelte wieder Lars' Haut. Die festen Brustwarzen, die Bauchmuskeln, tiefer, bis zu seinem schon halbwegs aufgerichteten Schwanz.

Es kostete ihm nur wenig Überwindung ihn anzufassen, zu umfassen und leicht zu massieren. Erst nur ganz vorsichtig, er wollte Lars ein wenig reizen, dann wurde sein Griff fester. Er hörte Lars leise aufkeuchen, offenbar machte er es richtig. Und das motivierte ihn weiterzumachen, sich ihm ganz zuzuwenden, ihn weiterzuküssen und zu streicheln, wo auch immer er hinkam.

Auch Lars' Hände waren nicht untätig, sie streichelten seinen Körper und erforschten ihn, suchten immer neue Stellen, an denen Simon aufkeuchte oder die Luft einsog. Schließlich schob sich Lars dichter an ihn, schob Simons Hand zur Seite und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

"Entspann dich", wisperte er und schob seine Hand zwischen Simons Beine. Die andere berührte jetzt zum ersten Mal Simons Schwanz, der auch so schon steif aufragte. Er streichelte ihn aber nur ganz leicht, eher um ihn von seinem Finger abzulenken, der jetzt zwischen seinen Pobacken entlangstich.

Bis jetzt fühlte es sich nicht schlecht, eher ein wenig ungewohnt an, zumindest ein anderer Mensch hatte ihn da noch nie berührt. Aber je länger Lars über die Stellen strich, desto besser fühlte es sich an. Intim, ja, aber das sollte es ja sein.

Die Hand an seinem Schwanz löste sich, und Simon hörte, wie Lars etwas unter dem Kopfkissen herausholte, dann klackte es leise, und Lars' Finger war kühl und glitschig, als er wieder zwischen seine Pobacken glitt.

Dann drang der Finger leicht ein. Auch das war generell nicht neu, aber ein anderer Mensch hatte das noch nie bei ihm gemacht. Es fühlte sich großartig an, und Simon keuchte leise auf. "Gefällt dir, was?", raunte Lars und küsste ihn erneut, dann nahm er den zweiten Finger dazu.

Es erstaunte Simon selbst, wie gut es sich anfühlte, besonders, als Lars jetzt den dritten Finger hinzunahm und die Finger leicht krümmte. "Gott!", keuchte Simon heiser auf. Natürlich wusste er, was das war, aber es das erste Mal wirklich zu fühlen, wie jemand ihn so von innen streichelte, war doch noch mal etwas anderes.

So seufzte er auch etwas enttäuscht, als Lars seine Finger wieder zurückzog. "Gleich", versprach Lars ihm leise und küsste ihn, während er sich selbst das Kondom überzog.

Er zögerte kurz, dann rutschte er zwischen Simons Beine, hob sie leicht an und positionierte sich. Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf Simon drang er langsam in ihn ein. Simon war erstaunlich entspannt, zwar heiß und eng, aber Lars konnte in einem langsamen Zug in ihn eindringen.

Irgendwie erleichtert seufzte Simon auf, als Lars ganz in ihm war. "Wow, das... das tut gut." Das war zwar merkwürdig ausgedrückt, aber traf es ganz genau. Es war das, was ihm so lange gefehlt hatte - ein Mann und ein harter Schwanz in sich.

Lars grinste dazu nur, dann begann er sich in ihm zu bewegen. Das fühlte sich noch besser an, so unfassbar heiß und eng und nah und so intim. Diese enge Verbundenheit mit einem Menschen hatte er noch nie bei einer Frau gefühlt, das war nur hier mit Lars.

Im nächsten Moment konnte er nicht mehr denken, in dem Moment, in dem Lars nach seinem harten Schwanz griff und ihn im Takt seiner Stöße massierte. Immer wieder traf er Simon so, dass er laut aufstöhnen musste, dabei diese feste Hand an seinem Schwanz, das war der Wahnsinn!

Simon merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde halten können. "Lars, ich, ich...", keuchte er heiser auf. Er würde sich nicht mehr lange halten können, das wusste er, und das merkte auch Lars. "Dann... komm", raunte er, und allein an seiner Stimme konnte Simon hören, dass Lars ebenfalls nicht mehr lange brauchte.

Er sah Lars an, sah seine gerötete Wangen, die verstrubbelten Haare, fühlte, wie er in ihm irgendwie immer größer wurde. "Gott, Lars", rief er aus - und kam.

Lars stieß nur noch ein, zwei Mal zu, dann kam er ebenfalls mit einem rauen Schrei. Er atmete tief durch, dann zog er sich vorsichtig aus Simon zurück und ließ sich langsam nach vorne sinken. "Wow", wisperte Simon benommen. "Das war... der Hammer."

"Oh ja", grinste Lars matt. "Das war es..." Er sah Simon an. "Wenn du irgendwann noch mal... naja, ich bin gern da."

Simon nickte nur schwach. Das Angebot nahm er gern an.


End file.
